holding onto nothing
by yaoist secret
Summary: la vida no puede ponerse en stand by en un cajón y reanudarse cuando uno quiera... y eso descubrirá August abandonando su aislamiento,como otro de los miles de hombres que retorna a la sociedad tras  ser miembros del submundo del servico penitenciario.
1. Chapter 1

**"Holding onto nothing"**

..

..

..

SILENT HILL LE PERTENECE A KONAMI.

Esta es una ficción sin ánimos de lucro. Los personajes son de mi autoría.  
>.<p>

.  
><em>Cursiva: corresponde a la narración en primera persona<em>  
>normal: narraciones en tercera persona<br>**negrita: diálogos  
><strong>

Solo disfruten e intenten dejar review si les nace.

…

…

Capitulo I : My Valentine

..

…

_Hoy; se cumple el final de mi condena, le pagué a la sociedad con mi vida de estos últimos años un error, el error de amar demasiado y de conocer a mi mujer de la manera más intima; la que ni su madre conoce; así fue... Hoy es el día de los enamorados y la puerta de la celda se corre para darme paso hasta fuera de mi habitáculo un sitio repulsivo donde tuve que aprender a marcar mi territorio como los perros; meándome sobre cualquiera... Y bien; funcionó... ya que cada compañero que me asignaban e intentaba violentarme terminaba cambiándose de celda... aunque los disturbios también evitaban mi libertad condicional; pero no importa; no me arrepiento de mis actos; y la libertad bajo fianza sería una manera de eludir mis responsabilidades..._

_El juicio se dio por la denuncia de una vieja loca; todos tenemos esa vecina que vive a través de nuestras paredes y cree saber a donde vamos; de donde venimos que decimos y como pensamos... Yo tuve la mala suerte de que la mujer se empecinó en acusarme de ser violento con mi mujer; mi hermosa mujer... _

_La segunda reja se abre y recuerdo que en este salón común que atravesamos ahora tuve que golpear a quien se metiese conmigo; y no solo el defenderme; sino también agredir; muchas oportunidades de aquí pasaba a la enfermería; y un par me preguntaba si a mi amada le dirían que tenía 8 de 15 centímetros de una barra de hierro incrustada en el abdomen y de que de no ser porque ya me habían extirpado el bazo yo hubiese muerto esperando una cirugía... No; nadie la habría dicho eso; de lo contrario ella hubiese vuelto aquí para verme... Ella me visitó varias veces... _

_Pero un día solo dejó de venir... La entiendo; el sitio es terrible... Hasta yo ya me hubiese ido de aquí... Todo el mundo son criminales y estando aquí hasta siento que me transformé en uno... cuando me agacho siento aun esa patada en los dientes los doctores dicen que en realidad es una válvula que tuvieron que colocarme en la cabeza para que no me muera... Si sigo con vida... Se la debo a esa operación; y a que al final de cuentas fue error de ellos y para no terminar del mismo lado que yo de las rejas solo debían mantenerme vivo. _

.

.

_Me dan una bolsa de papel; mis pertenencias... Huelen a sudor y a tierra; tiene la bolsa lo que ha sido mi nombre en esta década... mi número de recluso... Pero la capa de polvo era tan espesa que ni el guardia pudo leerla con facilidad hasta que pasó la mano sobre esta; y solo enumeró las cosas mientras yo revisaba que no me hubiesen robado mi miseria de allí dentro._

_**-Una camisa y pantalón... Diez dólares, una cadena de plata y un anillo plateado...**_

_**-Mis cigarrillos y mi fuego...**- me quejé por algo que aun no sabía si funcionaba_

_**-Un reloj digital sin baterías... Y una etiqueta a medio fumar y un pequeño lanzallamas dorado...**- dijo el hombre que aparentemente deseaba al menos algunas de esas pertenecías _

_Me cambié de ropa tan pronto pude al fin acabar ese naranja incómodo; por mis viejos jeans y mi camisa negra; de botones plateados; nunca me sentí tan indefenso; sólo por ello dejé la sudadera blanca bajo la camisa y me quedé con mis zapatillas del sistema penitenciario; burdas; pero ya adaptadas a mi pie; mis botas tipo policía ahora me dan asco por solo recordar todas las veces q tuve sobre mí... sobre mi cabeza... Y casi dentro de mi trasero._

_._

_._

*flashback*

**-¿Aun duchándote?**

**-¿Cómo pretendes que me bañe en tres minutos? **

**-¡Oh! ¿Un rebelde? ¿Serás el próximo Che Guevara?**

**-Yo no tengo ideales; sólo quiero dormir limpio...**

**-¿Ah; un muchacho que conteste? ¡Tres minutos son suficientes!-** con un grito autoritario y colocando la punta de su arma larga entre los glúteos del rebelde.

**-¡Para sucios como tú seguro!**- dijo volteándose. Y dando un golpe en la mandíbula a su guardia, los otros reclusos entretenidos sólo canturreaban mientras necesitaban a los otros dos guardias cárceles para mantenerlos a raya. Mientras él bajo la ducha peleaba mano a mano contra su guardia; con la diferencia de que en el patinozo suelo el guardia tenias unos borcegos que no se resbalaban y una punta interna de acero que les hacía un arma dolorosísima que el mismo amotinado sintió en su canilla y lo obligó tirarse al suelo; el dolor punzante le hizo creer que se había roto la pierna.

_Nunca sentí tanto asco como cuando el tipo me doblegó y a pesar de todo seguía golpeándome; el agua golpeaba mi cuerpo y la punta de su bota; que ya había golpeado mis testículos también me golpeó entre los glúteos, esas personas que nos "aseguraban" nuestra integridad no dejaban de decirnos de todo; oí otros menos afortunados que realmente llegaron a ser violados; pero esa vez; simplemente el destino quiso que no fuese mi turno-_

*fin del flash back*

..

..

_Sinceramente no me arrepentía de dejarme las zapatillas que tenían de puño y letra mi número de recluso. Tenía el resto del contenido de la bolsa en una mano y el calzado sobrante en la otra. En la puerta y sólo allí me devolvieron mis documentos; ya soy norteamericano nuevamente... Y la luz de las 10:15 del 14 de febrero me da de lleno en los ojos; y mis pupilas tras expectantes segundos vieron el estacionamiento del centro penitenciario-_

_-hasta nunca; ni se te ocurra volver... - dijo quien vigilaba la puerta; el otro; quien le hubiese escoltado fue un poco más hipócrita- -felicidades Russell; buena vida a partir de ahora -_

_El punto es que la reja cerró con llave y luego oí más portones que había olvidado que existían; todos ellos cerrándose diciéndome que era un hombre libre; un hombre libre que quería regresar a su celda; porque no había nadie para recibirlo_.

Con la esperanza de viajar ligero fue que dejó ahí su par de calzado extra y vació el contenido de su bolsa de papel en sus bolsillos; toda su vida cabía en sus bolsillos

¿Su amada habría estado al tanto de cuando le liberarían? Seguro que no; o quizás al contrario, con lo distraída que era le debía preparar una recepción en su casa y se le había volado el tiempo... con ella siempre es igual; hay que tenerle paciencia...

Esperó entonces junto al estacionamiento y antes de lo programado la tarde le abrazó.

_... Bien dulzura... ¿Dónde estás? Mujer tonta ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? Ya hablaremos... _

_Me puse de pie mientras comenzaba mi aventura en el mundo que me negaron... En mis brazos los tatuajes fueron creciendo como maneras de expresar mi profunda tristeza; la soledad y el odio... No pensé bien; un tatuaje en la base del cuello es visible aun con mi cabello negro casi hasta los hombros; casi no he cambiado mi aspecto; para que ella no se asuste... A veces pareciera que no quisiera verme... pero son paranoias mías..._

.

.

_Mis pies me llevan a la parada de autobús; pues ya es de tarde y nadie vino a recogerme; mis padres nunca fueron mi sostén o pilar central... Y dudo que mi novia haya podido continuar con el alquiler de mi casa... Es torpe y no hace ningún trabajo bien; imagino que debe estar con sus padres..._

Antes de recordar del todo donde se suponía que los viejos vivían el autobús se muestra amigable comparado con el del servicio penitenciario; al mirar a los ojos al conductor este supo de inmediato de donde salía por eso cuando el ex recluso estiró sus 10 dólares amarillos solo le chistó molesto haciéndole un gesto de que no recibiría su dinero.

_Me pregunto si esto es normal; aun no hay nadie en el vehículo pronto estará lleno._

**-¿Qué hiciste?** -preguntó el chofer mirándolo a través del enorme espejo. Parecía burlarse

**-Yo amé demasiado. No soy inocente, amo mucho a mi mujer; y voy por ella...**

**- ja ja ja ja deberías ver a mi mujer… Era una diosa o una princesa cuando nos casamos... Pero después se fue transformando en una bestia del doble del tamaño de este autobús **-se rio casi hablando solo- **Ya necesito hasta instrucciones para hacerle el amor... **

**-Eso no le pasará a mi mujer**

**-¡Lo mismo dije yo!-** _El sujeto parecía un perdedor a mis ojos; pero el anillo me indicaba que al menos él no estaba solo_.

Pensó en ir a casa; su padrastro y su madre, que se suponían debían amarlo a pesar de su década fuera de su hogar; su hermana genio y su hermanito que apenas podía caminar.

_La gente que comenzaba a subirse me miraba era gratificante saber que existía. Me costó entender que no veían; que solo me miraban con el morbo de saber si me escapé; o hace cuanto que estoy libre... Claro... Como si fuese uno de esos criminales que se tatúan sus crímenes... acaricio mi cuello; la tinta ya no se siente; es parte de mi piel... _

...

...

El viaje incómodo acabó pronto y él con solo un billete amarillo en el bolsillo y tabaco con olor a sudor y humidad se dispuso a caminar sin sentido, el nombre de las calles estaban en el mismo orden; pero ni una sola edificación era igual a cuando se encerró; se quedó boquiabierto; todo era realmente aterrador; se miró en un charco de agua; sus estúpidas facciones juveniles ya no lo eran... la juventud se le había escapado en ese ambiente de mierda... vio otra estación de autobuses; recordaba que el numero 66 le llevaba a su hogar se sentó y se desacomodó la camisa; levantando el pliegue del cuello de esta; para cubrir los tatuajes de su cuello; suspiró fuerte y miró los ojos de las otras personas_. _

_**-¿Tiene cambio hijo?** -una anciana se me acercó con un monedero en la mano; negué en silencio y elevé mis hombros mostrándole cuan poco me importaba su problema.- **Entonces necesitarás para tomar el autobús...** -me tendió la mano y por instinto la recogí; dejó monedas en ella; y antes de al menos agradecerle tomó el 51 y quedé sólo yo en la estación;... Nadie esperaba el 66._

En la espera vio varios autobuses pasar; pero ninguno era el que esperaba; un policía reconoce sus zapatillas y se le acerca.

**-Te estoy vigilando...**

**- Estoy esperando el autobús...** _-contesté de mala gana-_

**-Ya pasaron todos... No me hagas detenerte **

**-¡Espero el 66 aun no paso! **-_me crispé_

**-Llevas más tiempo dentro del que imaginaba...** _-se rio varios segundos_ - **Ese ya no pasa por aquí... Tomate un taxi; si aun tienes familia lo pagarán cuando llegues a casa... **_-se alejó burlándose de mi..._

.

.

Sin otra cosa que hacer recorrió la ciudad a pie y cuando se convenció de que no encontraría el rumbo vio un hombre que reconocería en cualquier sitio

_**-Carpenter… **- dije acercándose al tipo que rastrillaba las hojas de su jardín; él me miro y no parecía siquiera enterado de que ya había salido en libertad-_

_**- hijo…** - saludo seco como de costumbre._

_**- no me pasaron buscar…** - recriminé intentando de no hacerlo-_

_**-no me avisaste cuando saldrías…**_

_**-les enviaba una carta todos los meses… pudieron haber pasado verme alguna vez…** - dije, después de todo ellos sabían que era inocente._

_**- aquí nunca llego ni una de tus cartas… y en cuanto la muchacha dejo de ir a visitarte perdimos el contacto contigo…**_

_**- ¿Y… eso es todo?... **– su desapego me sorprendió; digamos que después de tantos años solo quería un "bienvenido" y un abrazo; con algo de suerte un sitio donde dormir en paz la primera o segunda noche hasta conseguir un trabajo. Los reincidentes en la prisión hablaban de los retornos a sus familias; con llantos y alegrías, promesas de no volver a delinquir y él observando como barrían hojas y césped recién cortado- … _

_**- ¿Todo?...**- preguntó barriendo las hojas nuevamente como si yo no estuviese y las recogió con su pala; el cabello entrecano que recuerdo ahora era todo un paraíso de nieve**- … dejémoslo ahí hijo… si quieres dinero, tengo algo de cambio sobre la mesa… sólo tómalo y sigue tu camino…**_

_**-….**- definitivamente no era lo que me imaginaba como rencuentro. Solo Carpenter barriendo el jardín. _

_Quizás solo debía "dejarlo todo ahí"_

…

… _**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPITULO…**_

Lamento muy muy esto de los cambios de letra; pero es la idea básica de esta historia! *w* 

**Well este es el primer capitulo de una historia espero que sea breve… pero conmigo no se ilusionen…  
>¡Por favor mucha paciencia a todo el mundo con mis otros fics! O_o<br>saludos a Yukari Sparda mi beta correctora. Como es el primer capitulo aun no se quienes me seguirán; pero en orden de reviews les dedicaré un capitulo *w*  
><strong>…

_**Hoy 21/03/2012 se cumple un año del accidente de tránsito que protagonicé con mi padre… el fallecería el 27/3/2012 en la unidad de terapia intensiva del hospital municipal de urgencias-**_

.

Usa el casco, puede salvar tu vida… mi papa murió, pero de un paro cardio respiratorio… su tomografia no mostró dañó cerebral… el casco funciona..  
>…<p>

Este capitulo va para él aunque la historia nada tenga que ver XD

Saludos gente hermosa!


	2. barriendo las hojas

**"Holding onto nothing"**

..

..

..

SILENT HILL LE PERTENECE A KONAMI.

Esta es una ficción sin ánimos de lucro. Los personajes son de mi autoría.  
>.<p>

.  
><em>Cursiva: corresponde a la narración en primera persona<em>  
>normal: narraciones en tercera persona<br>**negrita: diálogos  
><strong>

Solo disfruten e intenten dejar review si les nace.

…

Capitulo II : barriendo las hojas

_**- ¿Y… eso es todo?... **__– su desapego me sorprendió; digamos que después de tantos años sólo quería un "bienvenido" y un abrazo; con algo de suerte un sitio donde dormir en paz la primera o segunda noche hasta conseguir un trabajo. Los reincidentes en la prisión hablaban de los retornos a sus familias; con llantos y alegrías, promesas de no volver a delinquir y él observando como barrían hojas y césped recién cortado- … _

_**- ¿Todo?...**__- preguntó barriendo las hojas nuevamente como si yo no estuviese y las recogió con su pala; el cabello entrecano que recuerdo ahora era todo un paraíso de nieve__**- … dejémoslo ahí hijo… si quieres dinero, tengo algo de cambio sobre la mesa… sólo tómalo y sigue tu camino…**_

_**-….**__- definitivamente no era lo que me imaginaba como rencuentro. Solo Carpenter barriendo el jardín. _

**-¿No vas por tu dinero hijo?...** – el hombre no lo miraba, seguía con su trabajo-

**- ¿se mudaron?... entonces no recibieron mis cartas… ¿Por qué no me avisaron?** - se rascó la parte trasera del cuello y luego deslizó la mano sobre el tatuaje que había intentado ocultar- **¡Carpenter…. Carpenter!-** elevo la voz al no ser escuchado.

**- no levantes la voz…. No has estado tanto tiempo muerto como para dejarme sordo….**

**-¿muerto?... ¡estuve en prisión Carpenter! ¡En prisión!**

**-ah… lo siento… muerta está tu madre….** – el joven casi se cae hacia atrás con al ligereza con la que lo decía, sus ojos se abrieron y su boca se trabó en una mordida de impotencia- **… hace cinco años…. ** - se adelantó a la pregunta del tiempo que ella llevaba muerta-

**- ¿no tenía derecho a saber**? – Preguntó intentando pensar - **¿Cómo fue?**

- **Se tumbó hacia atrás…. Tres días después su mano soltó la mía…**- sólo en ese momento el hombre férreo se seca una lágrima- **¿Cómo fue?... bueno… como mueren todos… dejo de respirar y de estar tibia…. Y luego se la llevaron en una bolsa como esa**- señaló la bolsa de residuos de jardín en al entrada- **y aun te atreves a preguntar….**

**- mamá….**- se secó la nariz; húmeda de tanto tragar lágrimas- **me hubieses avisado **

**-¿para qué?... lo digo en serio chico… toma el dinero de la mesa y lárgate de mi vista….**

**- no quiero tu dinero…-** contestó de mal ánimo-

**-eres igual que tu padre… pero descuida… pronto estarás preso de nuevo… lejos de la sociedad a la que perturbas…**

**- ¡No hice nada! ¡Soy inocente!...-** grito inclinándose hacia a delante- **¡Y mi madre está muerta y se mudaron y no me lo dijeron! ¿Quién tiene mis cartas?**

**- ¡August! Yo te quiero y soy el ser humano en esta tierra que más te conoce porque tú y tu cabeza llena de mierda envenenaron el corazón de tu madre y se murió.**- dijo de manera directa – **le arruinaste la vida a esa muchacha con la que salías, por eso te dejó…. ¿Y ves esta casa?… la pago con un trabajo que detesto… me despidieron del otro porque mi hijo estaba en prisión… ¿Y lo peor?... te conocí cuando tenias doce años porque me enamoré de tu madre… con ella muerta, no tenemos conexión…. Toma el dinero y lárgate August… **

**- …-**_aprieto el seño; ¿Cómo podía decirme así?... si bien no era mi padre… Carpenter fue el sujeto con el que sentí que los adultos no apestaban… al principio nos llevábamos mal… pero… después se había hecho casi un padre… casi un amigo… y ahora me decía que no había más vinculo entre nosotros. No puedo aceptar su dinero… menos después de que rechacé nuestro tiempo compartido… menos después de decir todo eso de mí_

_Caminé entonces hasta dentro de la casa, hasta donde sabía mi padre más de una vez había estado en prisión… esa casa, no se parecía en nada a la no enorme pero si más acogedora casa en al que vivía antes… Carpenter podía pagarla, no teníamos lujos… pero mi madre tenía un amplio jardín y un patio…. Donde tuvimos perro a pesar de que Carpenter era alérgico a ellos… y yo también… _

_Ahora no había patio alguno, salvo por un sitio para tender la ropa…. gran cosa… allí entre las ropa, nada de mi madre o de mis hermanos… por los cuales ahora que lo pienso olvide preguntar… y por el cuadrúpedo también… esa bola de pelos… siempre quise jugar con él sin luego estarme rascando como un pulgoso…._

_La casa tenia dos cuartos, el matrimonial, que lucía opaco, y sobre el lado de la cama donde dormía mi mamá el especio de la cama parecía abandonado por el tiempo… no estaba desatendida… pues nadie se acostaba ahí… _

_Me rindo por la tentación y me acosté en las sabanas… pero obviamente estas no olían a ella… y me levanté… asqueado por el olor a jabón, tan poco acostumbrado a él…._

_Y registre el otro cuarto; los muebles habían sido removidos hace poco y las cosas estaban en cajas... como una mudanza incompleta… alguien se iba o regresaba… pero yo no… tenían sitio para mi… pero no me lo darían…_

_En la casa nada quedaba de mi madre, ni una sola fotografía… claro, habían pasado varios años…. y salí dejando los 45 dólares intactos sobre la mesa._

El hombre lo recorrió con al mirada y arrugó la nariz quizás hasta con molestia. Ya que el de cabellos negros se había puesto delante de él.

**-hijo… ¿mi dinero ganado con trabajo no vale acaso?-** miró de lado la mesa y se veían aun los papeles en la esquina-

- **… gracias pero no lo necesito; no lo quiero… sólo quería un recuerdo de mi madre… la que ya está muerta… y por ende no te pertenece nada de ella… porque nunca te animaste a ponerle un anillo... sus pertenencias en… **- el joven guarda silencio al sentir algo metálico que le pega en el rostro y luego lo mira. Un anillo dorado que toma y tiene un nombre en él.

**-claro… me casé con ella… pero tú estabas muy ocupado convirtiéndote en el cáncer del país para notarlo siquiera… el anillo es de oro… si vas a venderlo cómprate un abrigo en lugar de una dosis de heroína o crack….** –le ignoró y siguió barriendo.

August tomo la pieza de metal y la apretó en su mano. Su boca abierta de más como es costumbre.

-**Carpenter…**

**-¿Quieres el otro? Está en la casa... el jarrón del mueble del salón… ahí está…**

**-mejor me voy…**- avanzó huyendo

-**chico….** – dijo el hombre sin abandonar su tarea- **no regreses nunca… no quiero volver a verte…**

**-… -** guardo sus manos en los bolsillos y emprendió la huida…. Ya no tenía hogar alguno… ni madre… ni consuelo… y comenzaba a preguntarse ¿Valía la pena haber salido de prisión si no sabía como localizar a su novia con sólo 10 dólares en un bolsillo?

.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que había pasado el día de san Valentín en soledad cuando vio el reloj de la calle dar las doce… y él mirando su enorme techo que era el cielo… sin familia y con apenas un anillo en el bolsillo… de hecho el reloj que veía delante de él era de una tienda de empeños… si amaba tanto a su mujer… no tendría que ser problema dejar ir el único recuerdo de esa madre muerta que el no pudo volver a abrazar.

**-:- ¿August?-**_oí una voz detrás mio, me voltee… pero no vi a nadie… debió ser solo mi imaginación… y cuando volví a ver hacia adelante… el tipo pegaba como novedad en los carteles de películas viejas… un panfleto… yo lo recuerdo... uno de mis trabajos temporales … globos… risas y algodón de azúcar… trabajé un buen tiempo en un pueblucho… en el Silent Hill'sAmusement Park… en la cárcel no hablé al respecto… a nadie podía decirle que fui un conejito rosado… ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Bobby?... ¿ Robbie?... nunca le tuve mucho apego… solo era otro de mis trabajos a medio tiempo… si sabía que iría a prisión… hubiese robado un banco… o matado a un millonario…. Silent Hill… pueblucho horripilante si los hay… lleno de viejos… y de familias con niños muy pequeños… parece que los jóvenes fueron todos absorbidos fuera del sitio… diversión para gerentes y para críos…-_

Caminó toda la noche, hasta el amanecer, cuando las estaciones llenas de gente del transporte publico se veían bien… dormitando por aquí y por allá… pero los ruidos ya eran muchos… y con el cambio que le dio la anciana tomó al azar una de las líneas de autobús… para dormir en paz.

Hasta que una guitarra bohemia le despertó… un pseudo artista asesinando su guitarra en pos de un par de centavos. Mejor seguir durmiendo... cuando vio una casa que no pudo ni por asomo olvidar o no distinguir.

**-¡Me quiero bajar!...**_– grité, si, era estúpido, pero no recordaba como detener el autobús… por suerte sin preguntas el chofer abrió las puertas y yo crucé en medio de los autos. Aun estaba allí el rosal que planté con Carpenter… _

_Me abalancé sin pensarlo sobre la puerta, ignorando incluso el timbre, que había visto a mi padrastro reparar varias veces. Sólo golpeaba… sólo golpeaba… quería respuesta… que alguien me abriese._

_Escuche una voz que me pedía alejarme y obedecí porque era SU voz. Cuando la puerta se a abrió estiré mis brazos hacia la nada la mujer que estaba delante mio no me reconoció y realizó un lógico paso atrás y yo, con mi corazón listo para entregarlo, lo vi caer, y mis brazos estériles quedaron extendidos en ese abismo que se intensificaba por la falta de sonido y luego los deje pendular junto a mi torso._

**-¿¡Quién rayos eres! ¿¡Y qué vienes a hacer en mi casa!-** la mujer que atendió era una extraña, de mirada severa para con él-

**-Ah… bueno… yo… mi nombre es August… yo vivía…**

**-ah… si... me hablaron de ti… y tus cartas no dejaban de llegar… intenté dárselos a la dueña de la casa… pero no las quería… yo tampoco las querría después de…**

**-¿¡Dueña de la casa!... sólo quiero respuestas. Esta casa…. Esta era mi casa…**

**-Se la alquilo a una mujer desde hace varios años… y creo tener toda tu correspondencia en una caja en el sótano… si quieres te la doy… pero no te quedes en mi jardín... que me das mala reputación**

**-….- **_mi alma se caía al suelo… era difícil mantenerse entero y no llorar como una niña. Sólo me quedé en silencio hasta que me miró expectante de una respuesta- __**señora… yo no tengo a donde ir… y mi última comida fue un desayuno ayer….**__ – la mujer me miró y me cerró la puerta en la cara y la abrió, me ilusione de comer algo... cualquier cosa, incluso pan duro pero muy al contrario; la mujer me arrojó agua… me echó de mi casa... como un perro. El agua estaba algo caliente, y tenia sabor salado, de seguro me tiró lo que sea que estaba empezando a cocinar. Si es verdad que existen las segundas oportunidades… comienzo a pensar que yo utilicé mi segunda oportunidad antes de tener memoria… esto no se parece en nada a "ya haber pagado mi deuda a la sociedad"_

_Me quede oyéndola cerrar la puerta de MI casa…. Y de nuevo un hambre insoportable y solo 10 dólares en el bolsillo… y un anillo que ahora no se si vale más como el recuerdo de mi madre… o como dinero que necesito para hallar a mi novia…. Esa mujer… pudo al menos venir a verme … sólo llamarme y decirme " tus padres se mudaron"… "tu madre murió…"… ¿Por qué lo hizo?... bueno... no puedo culparla… la dejé sola estos años… todos estos años…. lejos de mi amor…. Solo espero que … no se hayan mudados mis futuros suegros también…._

_Es incomodo tener hambre… ves a todo el mundo comiendo… menos tu… mis tripas van a autodigerirse…. No estaría mal…. Así todos verían lo culpables que fueron de dejarme lejos de todo…  
><em>

Camina despistado, como un perro que solo ve las ruedas de los carros, no quería ver los ojos de nadie. Y de la misma manera chocaba contra todos los hombros que se le ponían, solo acariciaba su cuello, pensando nuevamente que no sabía donde había estado su cabeza al momento de tatuarse la base del cuello, ya que eso no se podía ocultar con ninguna camisa y sus cabellos algo crecidos también dejaban la tinta azul negra y roja colarse entre sus cabellos azabache, como la obscuridad misma.

Ahora con su antigua casa de referencia podía caminar rumbo a casa de los padres de su novia, de seguro ella estaría con ellos…. Era torpe y bastante mala con las finanzas como para poder mantenerse sola… pro eso mismo a él le gustaba protegerla… cuidarla y llevarle la administración…

La ciudad tampoco le había perdonado el tiempo fuera de las calles… los edificios parecían haber sido teletransportados a otras direcciones y la casa que casi 20 años había sido blanca ahora era color rosado pálido… y el edificio de 5 pisos que solían ser departamentos tenia un consultorio dental… seguro de Matilda, la niña del vestido a lunares que decía que seria veterinaria…. Ah si… y la peluquería seguía en su sitio, pero ya no atendía el hombre de pulso dudoso, sino un homosexual afeminado con pantalones que lo dejarían estéril en tres días y un brillo labial… habían luces de neón, y espejos de formas extrañas… no había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de esa jaula de concreto como para no reconocer por donde caminaba hasta que sintió el golpe de una cartera de cuero en su fornido brazo.

**-:- ¡Oiga vieja! ¿¡Qué le pasa!-** dijo molesto y notó el rostro de la madre de su preciosa princesa, una mujer que había sido atractiva en su momento, y aunque no estaba anciana, ya tenía un aspecto de solemnidad- **… lo siento….-** se disculpó sabiendo que parecía un idiota

**-:-¿Qué haces de nuevo entre los vivos?…**- dijo palideciendo y su rostro se desencajaba de pavor y enojo al mismo tiempo.

**-:- ¿Entre los vivos?...¡Yo estoy vivo!**- se rio un poco irónico, entonces si le habían informado a los familiares de aquella paliza que le habían dado ¿Por qué no fue entonces?-** … y por eso vine por ella…**

**-:- ¡Ella está mejor sin ti!... ¡Ella es feliz!**- dijo la mujer que empezó a golpearle con su bolso de mano, no fuera como que dejaría secuelas, pero el cuero y las palabras dolían contra su piel y su espíritu quebrado-

**-:- ¡Señora deje de meterse en medio!... ¡Ella siempre fue mi mujer!... ¡Me juro que sería mía!...- **dijo protestando y sujetando el bolso con fuerza, no estaba para bromas-

**-¿A sí?..** – la mujer se le rio en la cara y soltó el bolso- **¡Mi hija ya juró ante Dios y ante un sacerdote que estaría junto a un hombre que la hiciera feliz!... un hombre que tiene lo que tu nunca tuviste… **

**-:- ….**

_Sentí mi mundo venirse abajo, en que momento ¿Mi preciosa doncella se había casado con alguien más?... después de todo…. Ella dejo de visitarme porque ese no es sitio para una mujer como ella… pero en que momento… ¿Cómo conoció a aquel sujeto?... de seguro era un estafador… ¡Debo salvarla de sus garras!... espérame… voy por ti._

**-:- ¿¡Qué es lo que yo no tengo?...** – _estaba enfurecido, no puedo creer lo que mis oídos escuchan… yo por ella lo dí todo, y ella dio todo de sí para mi, esto tiene que ser un error._

**-:- un futuro…-** dijo la mujer apuñalándole de entrada, sacando la daga de esa nueva herida que sangraba para volver a arremeter- **… y lo que un hombre debe tener para cuidar a una mujer….**

**-:- ¡Por eso est´s divorciada vieja zorra!...**- _ no fingiría modales ante quien se atrevía a llamarme poco hombre después de haber sobrevivido a la prisión- _**¿¡Donde está ella ahora! ¡Contésteme!**

…..

….

… al fin volví a escribir!... oh lo lamento mi cráneo esta vacío XD ( no me falta la inspiración… sinceramente estoy perezosa…. Shit, me odio a mi misma por ello y les pido perdón a todos; ni siquiera actualicé mi DA y eso que tengo que contestar mensajes, subir dibujos y demases…

Odio esta vagancia que tanto amo XD

espero que todos los trabajadores hayan pasado un excelente primero de mayo.

Ruego que un día la cultura del trabajo saque adelante a nuestra bella y tercermundista Latinoamérica,  
>que las grandes corporaciones vean las ganas de trabajar que tenemos y no solo a un montón de ovejas de las cuales aprovecharse….<p>

Que los contratos basura y los trabajadores sin sindicato dejen de existir….

Que el trabajo informal sea una leyenda urbana…..

Que el trabajo de callcenter sea reconocido como insalubre… (Que por algo nos lo dejan a nosotros y a india)

Sé que no es una estupidez lo que pido…  
>y sueño con el día en que todos podamos buscar el trabajo con el cual construir una casa y llevar a nuestros niños a la escuela… y un trabajo que nos deje extenuados por las noches, pero que nos haga sonreír al ver lo que hicimos de él…<p>

… un trabajo que nos haga sentir que hacemos patria…. Que cada día que se marca la asistencia estamos haciendo lo que nuestros próceres soñaban que hiciésemos… cargándonos nuestro país y su destino al hombro.  
>… Un trabajo del cual les hablemos a nuestros nietos sentados en el regazo en el ocaso de nuestra vida…. y que logre robarnos una lagrima de nostalgia….<p>

Quiero… trabajadores…. Orgullosos de su trabajo….

.

.

Bueno.. Tenía que desahogarme… y vaya si lo hice…. Gracias gente linda por esperar y leer.

Y gracias además a la preciosa Yukari Sparda por las correcciones ya Suncigarretes por leer.


	3. are you kidding me?

**"Holding onto nothing"**

..

..

..

SILENT HILL LE PERTENECE A KONAMI.

Esta es una ficción sin ánimos de lucro. Los personajes son de mi autoría.  
>.<p>

.  
><em>Cursiva: corresponde a la narración en primera persona<em>  
>normal: narraciones en tercera persona<br>**negrita: diálogos  
><strong>

Solo disfruten e intenten dejar review si les nace.

…

…

Capítulo III: are you kidding me?

**-:- ¡Ella esta mejor sin ti!... ¡Ella es feliz!-** dijo la mujer que empezó a golpearle con su bolso de mano, no fuera como que dejaría secuelas, pero el cuero y las palabras dolían contra su piel y su espíritu quebrado-

**-:- ¡Señora deje de meterse en medio!... ¡Ella siempre fue mi mujer!... ¡Me juro que sería mía!**...- dijo protestando y sujetando el bolso con fuerza, no estaba para bromas-

**-¿Ah sí?..** – la mujer se le rio en la cara y soltó el bolso- **¡Mi hija ya juró ante Dios y ante un sacerdote que estaría junto a un hombre que la hiciera feliz!... un hombre que tiene lo que tu nunca tuviste…**

**-:- ….**

_Sentí mi mundo venirse abajo ¿En que momento mi preciosa doncella se había casado con alguien más?... después de todo…. Ella dejo de visitarme porque ese no es sitio para una mujer como ella… pero en qué momento… ¿Cómo conoció a aquel sujeto?... de seguro era un estafador… ¡Debo salvarla de sus garras!... espérame… voy por ti._

**-:- ¿¡Qué es lo que yo no tengo!?...** – _estaba enfurecido, no puedo creer lo que mis oídos escuchan… yo por ella lo di todo, y ella dio todo de sí para mí, esto tiene que ser un error._

**-:- Un futuro…- **dijo la mujer apuñalándole de entrada, sacando la daga de esa nueva herida que sangraba para volver a arremeter- **… y lo que un hombre debe tener para cuidar a una mujer….**

**-:- ¡Por eso está divorciada vieja zorra!...**- _ no fingiría modales ante quien se atrevía a llamarme poco hombre después de haber sobrevivido a la prisión- _ **¿Dónde está ella ahora? ¡Contésteme!**

**-:- ¡No te permitiré que le arruines la vida a ella y su esposo!...** – August miró hacia la casa que tenía a escasos metros, corriendo hacia ella, tomando un piedra del decorado de las plantas y arrojándola con puntería a una de las ventanas del segundo piso viéndola ceder y transformarse en esquirlas-

**-:- ¡Sé que estás ahí cobarde! ¡Sal, hijo de puta!-** tomó otra de las piedras y repitió con la otra ventana del segundo piso- **¡Quiero verte la cara! ¿¡Cómo que te casaste con mi novia!?**- gritó encolerizado, sin embargo algo le repelía de ingresar a la casa y tomar a ese infeliz por mano propia y dejarle la cabeza orientada en dirección opuesta-

**-:- … este "tipo"… que tú mencionas… tiene muchas propiedades…. Mi hija no volverá a sentir ninguna necesidad-** dijo la mujer desafiando al hombre que tenía delante, aún en ese estado de ira incontenible.

**-:- … ¡Cállate!** – le silenció y la tomó por el cuello, apretándolo, allí en la calle a la luz del día…. Había estado en prisión por algo que no había hecho… no le dolería por hacerle un favor al mundo. Pero ella siguió hablando un poco más, le alcanzó a decir que siguiese así.

**-:- Así… mátame y nunca podrás volver a tocarla…**

_Tenía razón, la solté y bajo la mirada de todo el mundo, corrí como un imbécil hasta quedar sin aliento… por la vereda y por la mitad de la calle… no recuerdo cuanto, pues con el hambre que tenía para mi corrí millas enteras…. Pero quizás solo fueron un par de calles. Un autobús estaba por partir, no sé a donde me dirigía, solo sé que me sacaría de la ciudad…. Necesitaría un tiempo lejos de todo lo que conocía. Mi cabeza va a explotar….. Pagué con el billete y corrí hasta el fondo, apoyando mi frente allí… en el cristal… recuerdo que Carpenter decía que en el fondo del autobús es para los viciosos y los malintencionados…. Y nos sentábamos en medio, el asiento de las personas comunes… que quizás no fueran a ser el presidente de los Estados Unidos… pero al menos que sudaban a diario para poner pan en la mesa y darse un gusto de vez en cuando… Carpenter tenía amigos en un pueblo pequeño…. Solíamos ir a pescar… me llevó solo un par de veces… pero las suficientes para darme consejos sabios…._

Se mira ahora las manos vacías… ya había perdido los diez dólares…. Y estaba en movimiento en un destino de huida incierto…. Su novia vivía con un sujeto que "la hacía feliz"… y él esperando un Valentín como los anteriores… cena, baile…. Y sexo después de cumplidos…. De un "te extrañe horrores"… reprochándole a ella y él culpando su suerte se adormeció, además de que el sonido en general de quienes hablan y de quienes ríen lo envolvió y le permitió cerrar los ojos… pues en la cárcel descubrió que lo más atemorizante del mundo….. Es el silencio.

_Me gustaría saber cuántas horas dormí… o cómo es que dormí…. Sólo sé que ya no estaba en este mundo... y que no podía ver nada…. Mi sueño, escalofriante me paseo por toda mi vida… pero no puedo recordar nada del sueño, nunca falta el que te toma del brazo y te hace bajar…. Lo seguí caminando sin abrir los ojos…. Con pesadez, cuando recordé que no debía seguir a nadie pues venía solo._

_Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par. Y estaba en una intersección de un par de calles cualquiera… y la persona que caminaba delante mio con pasos pesados y perezoso…. Ya no estaba… se había desvanecido… mi cabeza pensaba mil cosas al mismo tiempo…. Y mi lengua solo dijo 3 palabras "pero ¿Qué mierda?" Comenzó a caminar en dirección… "hacia adelante" pues no sabía si era de día o de noche... las nubes cubrían todo y la luz del espacio exterior las iluminaba… nunca sabía si fue una noche de luna llena o un día de un sol perezoso. "Hacia adelante" parecía una avenida, pero los nombres de las señalizaciones estaban corroídas por el tiempo, o habían sido asaltadas por los delincuentes menores…. Es más faltaban más de cuatro o cinco postes… se ve que estos "delincuentes menores" tienes fetiches con las señales de transito… pues son había ningún tipo de señalización vial… y no se en que sentido corrían las calles… porque los automóviles deshuesados estaban en ambas direcciones estacionados… ya algunos incluso por la izquierda… como si me hubiese mudado a Inglaterra… lo que no estaría mal… nadie conoce allí nada de mí…. Y no podrían enterarse de no ser porque alguien les cuente… ¿Verdad?... de que hablo… no quiero dejar América… después de todo… es el mejor país para vivir… eso también decía Carpenter…. Que sus bisabuelos habían gastado su último dinero pagando el pasaje de barco… llegaron a Norteamérica sin un centavo en el bolsillo… y si nunca habían sido ricos… presumieron que sus seis hijos pudiesen completar la escuela que ellos no tenían ni comenzada…. _

_Pero este pueblito…. No parece esa tierra de oportunidades de la que tanto hablan… al menos yo nací en este país… y no veo donde está mi oportunidad para alcanzar el "sueño americano"…. _

_¿Silent Hill? Tiene que ser una puta broma de mal gusto…. Cuando yo trabajaba por aquí… bueno… no era un lugar perfecto... pero era un buen criadero de viejos… ¿Qué rayos le pasó a Silent Hill?..._

Mareado por el hambre se sentó en la vereda, los comercios parecían cerrados, como si de antemano alguien les hubiese avisado que un ex convicto les visitaría… alguna especie de ladrón de gallinas pelagatos que robaría cosas inútiles al azar… Silent Hill apenas tenía espacio para hacerse pasar por ciudad… tenía un centro comercial, Casi todas las tiendas eran de souvenirs, apuntadas al turista… el grueso de los verdaderos habitantes estaban o en los bosques o en los apretados apartamentos sin posibilidades de huir de sus vidas tristes… él habló con el operador de carruseles una vez… dos como máximo…. Todo el mundo sabe… según decía el hombre con aspecto de abuelo del diablo que las personas estaban atadas a Silent Hill… y después de una pausa seria el tipo dijo que a todo el pueblo le gustaban las cosas a la antigua… es decir morir en el mismo sitio que se había nacido…

_No buscar alejarse y diferenciarse de sus orígenes me parece mal… después de todo,… si yo hiciera eso… bueno, ya estuve preso… ¿Qué es esto?..._

Tomó un mapa de Silent Hill que reposaba a pocos centímetros suyo, y comenzó a recordar las direcciones y los sitios que había visitado, de hecho Silent Hill allí había conocido a su novia… a… quien parecía ser mujer de otro ahora…

_Cuando entienda realmente en qué piensan las mujeres… lo escribiré en un libro… ella me amaba tanto…. Lo dijo tantas veces…y yo de idiota se lo creía... quizás todos los hombres nacimos con esa facilidad de ser vulnerado por la mente indescriptible de las mujeres…_

Se pone de pie y camina hasta un bar que parecía abierto, mas bien que no tenía vidrio alguno en el mostrador al comida se mostraba como deliciosa para quien se sentía morir del hambre. Sin embargo al levantar el celofán que cubría la comida un olor dañino se liberaba.

_Sé que estoy muriendo del hambre, pero si como alguna de estas cosas acabaré muriendo de verdad… ¿Qué le sucedió a este pueblo?... incluso sé que estas gaseosas debieron haber caducado…. Incluso estas latas…_

Le llamó la atención de repente una que no tenía etiqueta, pero que sorprendentemente era la única no caduca. La posibilidad de una comida después de su ayuno prolongado le hizo capaz de tomarla con la determinación de comer su interior fuese lo que fuese.

_No me importa lo que tenga en su interior, es comida y si alguna vez fui malcriado con respecto a mis gustos…. Bueno Carpenter me corrigió…. Después de todo él fue un padre de verdad a pesar de que me conoció ya crecido como un mocoso que se cree hombre en los suburbios…. Nada fuera de lo común… parece la historia promedio de cualquier otro preso…._

Buscó el modo de abrir la lata, sorprendido de ver un manojo de llaves salir de este envase…. Tanto esfuerzo sólo para encontrar metal, y su estomago rugía exigiendo carne o vegetales, frutas o verduras de cualquier tipo y procedencia. Gimió molesto por el mal chiste de la ciudad, y después concluyó robando esas llaves mezcladas, como si alguien las hubiese escondido.

_Si entro a una casa ajena con llave… ¿Eso sigue siendo robar?... si bien la casa no es mía, el tener la llave me hace un poco dueño ¿No?_

Entre sus vacilaciones salió del local, mirando atentamente ese regalo o esa broma, podría comer solo si descubría a que cerradura correspondía cada llave, o quizás solo debiese violar alguna ventana y hacerse de comida…

No tardó más de dos calles en llegar a la conclusión de que se había perdido, pero el sostener tantas llaves le recordó su trabajo temporario como conserje… ese puesto de trabajo le había permitido acceder a secretos de los habitantes del pueblo más aburrido del hemisferio norte, o probablemente también del sur, se compadecía de los que nacían en Silent Hill, que cada vez eran menos, después de todo había un mito de que nadie nacido ahí podía abandonar el pueblo… se paró frente a un bloque de apartamentos y que recordó como su sitio de trabajo, intentó probar una llave, pero se sorprendió de que la puerta estuviese abierta.

-**¿Hola?...-** camino hasta la conserjería, ahí debía de haber alguien dispuesto a darle un café, sin embargo no había nadie- **¿Hola?... mi nombre es…**- se quedó en silencio, pero se internó en la pequeña oficina, entre los aparatos, herramientas y líquidos de limpieza que emanaban olor agradable, a diferencia del hall de entrada abandonado y cayéndose a pedazos, la radio había quedado aun en la estación que solía escuchar, algo extraño, después de tanto tiempo. Movió el dial unos instantes y las luces empezaron parpadear de manera violenta, y el suelo a estremecerse, se sujetó de la silla, que bailaba al mismo compás que el suelo inquieto, al temer por un terremoto intentó abrir la puerta y huir, cuando vio por al ventanilla de atención al monstruo que lo causaba, o mas bien no verlo, pero sabia que había algo ahí, que hacia como ondas expansivas, que hacían caer el papel tapiz de las paredes, y daba golpes a las paredes haciendo caer el yeso de las paredes, August quedó paralizado viendo como esa furia sin cuerpo se acercaba a la puerta de hierro y la golpeó un par de veces haciéndola temblar, como si pudiese arrancarlas.

-**…..**- se tiró bajo la mesa y sujetó las patas de esta, para no que dar a descubierto, hacia mucho que no sentía miedo… un miedo así de profundo- **¡Basta!-** gritó con al voz temblando- **¡Basta!** – la radio tanto tiritar llegó al suelo haciéndose añicos, las luces se fueron y el miedo también, el temblor también- **ah…. Mierda… estuvo cerca….- ** dejó caer su cabeza sobre el suelo sucio, su corazón hacia eco en su cabeza, acelerado como si pudiese reventar**- ¿Qué mierda fue eso?...-**y de nuevo su estomago, reclamando bocado en el momento en que la ingesta de alimentos era lo menos importante. Se puso de pie y vio la radio desarmada en el suelo, colocándola sobre la mesa, y detrás del periódico doblado habían unos dulces, los cuales se llevó a la boca, el diario estaba humedecido y con polvo encima, la fecha era ilegible, suficiente con decir que ni siquiera se notaba que diario era, podría asegurar que era el diario regular de Silent Hill, pero quizás era el de Sheperd's Glenn o el de la capital… retrocedió hasta el hall donde en los buzones de correo vio todas las cartas acumuladas, a Silent Hill no llegaban demasiadas cartas, por lo que pudo intuir que llevaba el bloque abandonado meses enteros, subió las escaleras de caracol y se encontró en el primer piso.

**-:-¿¡Señora Thompson?!** – Se acercó a la tercera puerta del lado derecho y llamó un par de veces- **¿Señora Thompson?-**escuchaba ruidos del otro lado

_La señora Tompson era la viuda del edificio, tenía tiempo de saber de la vida de todos, cocinaba como para un ejército y siempre acababa dándonos las sobras… Nunca hablaba de dónde o cómo perdió a su marido, y a pesar de que los animales estaban prohibidos y ella era la primera en gritar cuando uno ponía un pie en la entrada nunca se separaba de su perro faldero… que hipócrita vieja mezquina, nunca me invitó ni una comida decente, siempre sobras de dudosa data, pero hoy comería incluso del plato del perro- __**¿Señora Thompson?  
><strong>__  
>En cuanto llamé a la puerta el sonido de interior se detuvo, tragué saliva y solo giré la perilla. El cerrojo estaba roto.<em>

August sigue su camino por el pasillo, no habían tampoco demasiados departamentos, como de costumbre las personas buscaban permanecer lo menos posible por allí, sobre todo pasaban trabajadores de temporada. Pero la puerta el último departamento está abierta y la curiosidad le hace ingresar. Por un momento se dice que todos los inquilinos habían tenido la posibilidad de marcharse para siempre, pero el ver las llaves sobre el recibidor le dio casi hasta escalofríos, no podía recordar el nombre del sujeto que vivía ahí, era veterano de guerra. Las barras y estrellas en un cuadro se lo recordaron de inmediato, de hecho en la casa todo parecía aún una trinchera, avanza lentamente, viendo las tablas arrancadas a propósito y cubiertas con una alfombra que se pudría sola, definitivamente el pequeño departamento era una guarida, no había nada interesante, salvo unos dulces sobre la barra de la cocina y un arma sobre la cisterna del retrete del baño.

_Puedo ver algo atascado al fondo del retrete…. No estoy tan loco como para introducir mi mano ahí…. Pero a simple vista es tela... ¿Arruinar la plomería a propósito?_

Se dio la media vuelta y revisó el botiquín, no encontrando más que una navaja y una nota doblada "no voltees, él te está viendo" la construcción volvió a temblar, pero esta vez August no tuvo tiempo de esconderse o de huir, sintió un golpe, como si lo arrollase un tren, un dolor intenso desde la barbilla y el rostro hasta terminadas las costillas. Apenas si tuvo tiempo de exhalar.

* * *

><p><strong>final del capitulo de holding onto nothing<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> lamentablemente voy muy lento por problemas de orden psíquico (¿) yo me entiendo, espero me sigan esperando.<br>Los agradecimientos habituales.  
>Y mis deseos de leer sus reviews y contestarlas nuevamente!<strong>


End file.
